crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid Support Priest Guide
Hybrid Priest Guide Note: This applies to mortal plane only, assuming you have 40 skil points. I have not tried this on a Scion or Eidolon character yet. In a PvE situation, pure holy priests are great. They can heal, and have plenty of casting time in order to use skills such as Light Beam. However, when the situation is PvP, holy priests aren't too great. Casting time is too long. You still want heals and buffs though. So your choice is to go for a hybrid build. This is the build I follow. Stat distribution: Full intelligence(Int). Even though the blood skill tree relies on HP, which you get from endurance(End), some attacks deal bonus damage based on the magic attack(MATK) stat. In addition, you still want a high heal stat. Note: You might want to scatter a few endurance (end) points every now and then, as it will help a bit, especially if you don't socket your equipment (like me XD). HOLY TREE Heals Light Heal at level 5 ' : A must for any priest. '''Holy Light at level 1 ' : Keep at level 1, not really necessary, there is an better Holy Light further down the tree. It's a skill that is good in idea, but sucks in application. 'Saint's Strength at level 1 ' : Keep at level 1, not really good, except for ladder runs though. Maxing this doesn't change too much. Also one of those "sounds good, sucks in reality". Plus it's a waste of skill points. 'Healing Wave at level 1 ' : Whether you want to level this is your choice, personally I kept this at 1, good skill though. 'Improved Holy Light ' : Keep at level 1, it's one of those "sounds good, sucks in reality". 'Grace ' : I didn't bother putting points into this, simply because I find that its cooldown is far too long to be of any use. 'Circle of Healing ' Didn't bother with points in this, this is just an improved version of healing wave, if your heal stat is high enough, than this isn't really needed. Buffs 'Guardian's protection at level 5 ' You want to max this as soon as possible, really helps. 'Pure in Heart at level 1 ' Keep this at level 1, if you are playing healer for a party in a dungeon or ladder, and the mobs or bosses give some negative buff or multiple negative buffs, this is useful. '''Saint’s Strength at level 1 Keep at level 1, drains too much mana if you max this. Max this if you want, only after getting Angel’s Blessing maxed. Waste of skill points though. Resurrection at level 1 Level this up if you want, its only benefit is in Ladder. I'd call it a waste of skill points though. Angel's Blessing at level 5 Absolute must for a priest. Make this to level 5, and you have 10% HP and mana recovery every 10 seconds. Solo bath time xD Circle of Power at level 5 I maxed this, helps in everything. Whether you choose to level this is your choice. Goddess's Embrace at level 4 I got this to 4 simply because its useful when doing dungeons, especially dungeons such as Psychodelica, where negative statuses hurt a lot. Also handy in Ladder, in floors which give negative statuses to a number of players. At level 1, 100 seconds cooldown and only lasting for 6 seconds, the cooldown is way too long and the buff is too short. BLOOD TREE I only get the attacks and curses. Attacks Blood Beam at level 1 Just keep at level 1, no point on maxing this, because the bonus damage comes out of your HP, which is going to increase so damage done will increase. Life Drain at level 1 ''' Keep at level 1, it's a good skill to ensure HP gain, but other than that not much point in levelling it, there's an improved Life Drain later on. '''Blood Pact Keep at level 1, great skill when tonnes of mobs, or players are near you, hits all of them. Something of note is that the extra damage comes out of your MATK (Magic Attack), so if you decided to have more Endurance than Intelligence, this skill will do less damage. Improved Blood Beam at level 1 Same with normal Blood Beam, just keep at level 1. I'mproved Life Drain at level 1' Keep at level 1, it's a good skill, removes a far greater amount of HP compared to normal Life Drain and restores it back to you, 150 HP gain is nothing when you are 60+. Hell, it starts becoming useless very early on after learning it. Improved Blood Pact Keep at level 1, same stuff as normal Blood Pact. Curses ' Curse mastery at level 2 ' Start at 1, put points into it if you want. I only levelled this to 2 though. ' ' Curse of Weakness at level 1 Just keep at 1, 5% reduction in target's attack isn't all that great, waste of skill points. Ring of Decay at level 2 I levelled this to 2, 10% reduction in target's defenses actually helps with killing enemies faster, therefore giving you more time to heal up before the next wave of monsters (in Training Grounds), helps your party kill the mobs faster (in Ladder), and weakens your opponents and then slamming down with Blood Pact (in PvP). Pheglamatic Curse no points Didn't bother putting points in this, movement speed doesn't really matter because everyone else is gonna outrun you anyway, unless you maxed your Vulgarity soul, and even then, several rogues and rangers will outrun you in an attempt to get away. Good for kiting rogues though, they stealth, run over it, take damage, uncloaked and too slow to get away. Looks pretty though ^^ Category:Guides